User blog:Thefangirl50/Fanfiction chapter 15
Skylar's POV If there's one thing that annoys the crap out of me, it's gossip. An whenever something big happens in memorial, it gets around in Mighty Med. Today was one of those "big days". A kid tried to kill himself. I was staring at my phone, silently making fun of strangers on the Internet. "Apparently it was one of the Normo doctors here. What a shame." I heard a nurse whisper. Wait, what? But, I know it wasn't Kaz. He's been at detention. So, it, was, Oliver? I felt every bit of all the selfishness I have been sending out on everyone around me go away. I felt like running out and apologizing to him. Oh my God, what if it's too late? Oh God Oh God Oh God I am freaking out. I try pacing up and down the halls, I don't know if I can face him right now. An arm reaches out and pulls me into a closet. I almost scream, until I realize it's just Alan. "God, you had to scare me like that? And I already heard about Oliver. And I thought you were mad at me." I exclaim. "I am. But I need your help. Apparently, there is a memory tube we need to look for. It belongs to Horace." Alan says. "What is a memory tube?" I ask. "Apparently, Horace erased his own memory 13 years ago. He wants to know why. I want to find the tube it's stored in." Alan explains. "I think another time." I say calmly. Truth is, I want to spend time trying to get an apology for Oliver. "Please, Need I remind you I convinced Horace to let you off with a warning when you chocked me." Alan says, manipulatively. "Ugh, fine." I groan. The last thing I want to be doing is look through the basement for a tube with pictures in it. We searched for three hours, until we found the tube. "I can play a certain memory. Let's watch the reason he erased his memory." Alan suggests. "Whatever." I pout. I watch. Horace is in some sort of living room with a pretty young woman, and a baby was in the woman's arms. Then there is an explosion. Horace goes to the explosion, and all there is is a note. I was able to get a good look at the note. It said "Don't blame SID when your burying your child!" Horace went back to the woman and baby. He showed the woman the note. "Jessica, Mackenzie isn't safe here, and neither are you. Take her into the normo world. She can be safe there. But teach her about her exploding star power when she's older. Tell her I'm dead." Horace says. "Horace, she's not even two weeks old! Are you serious?" She asks. "I'm serious. Get bags together. Hurry, I have no idea who sent that note!" Horace says. "I'll take her to New York. We were going to go there to see relatives, I should keep her away from here." The woman says. "Good idea-change her last name." Horace says. "I will call her Mackenzie Ramirez." Category:Blog posts